


The Genuine Article

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21955063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Jo takes care of a very drunk Kevin, and he gets an interesting thank you gift in return...
Relationships: Kevin Magnussen/Jolyon Palmer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Genuine Article

**Author's Note:**

  * For [writtenfripperies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writtenfripperies/gifts).

> Merry Christmas Cutie! 💖🎄🎁⛄❄

Kevin downed the last of his beer, and Jo went to leave, when Kevin grabbed his wrist.

"That guy over there is so hot." Kevin pointed at Jo's reflection in the mirror, and Jo snorted in laughter before sitting back down.

"He is."

"Don't you hate being single?"

"I don't mind."

"Don't you miss the sex?"

"Not really, I mean I like sex, but I wouldn't want to have sex with just anyone."

"I miss sex so much, but the guys on apps are mostly creeps."

"I'm not sure dating apps are really my thing." Jo thought about getting another drink, but Kevin was already wasted, and he wasn't sure that he'd be able to keep his drink away from him.

"I don't feel good." Kevin sprinted for the bathroom, and Jo rushed after him, barging thought the crowds as Kevin made the bathroom just in time.

Jo stroked his back while he threw up, and Kevin was still smiling when he stumbled to his feet.

"Another drink?"

"It's time to take you home."

*

Jo woke up with a headache, and he stumbled to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea when his phone buzzed.

Kevin: Thanks for looking after me last night x

Kevin: I got you a little something to thank you ;D

Jo stared at his phone in confusion, but he was interrupted by someone knocking on the door.

A delivery driver was holding a small package, about the size of two mugs, and Jo was about to tell him he had the wrong place.

"Jolyon Palmer?"

"That's me."

The guy handed the package to him and left without another word, leaving Jo standing there confused as he tried to remember what he'd ordered recently.

Wandering back to the kitchen, he finished making his tea before sitting down to inspect the package, and he assumed it must have been something he ordered a while ago that was out of stock.

Literally nothing could have prepared him for what was actually in the box.

A bottle of lube, and a fleshlight.

He thought about phoning Will and telling him this wasn't funny when the penny finally dropped.

Kevin's gift...

Jo: You got me a sex toy?!?

Kevin: Enjoy ;D

Blushing, he put the box down, but just the pictures on the packaging of the fleshlight had him intrigued, and he found himself reading the instructions. Out of curiosity.

His cock was filling out as he thought about using it, and since Kevin had gone to the effort of getting it for him, he might as well use it.

It felt naughty to be doing this in the kitchen, and naughtier still to be using a toy like this in the first place, and he slunk off to the bedroom, getting comfy before slowly easing his way inside the toy.

The cool silicone warmed quickly from his body heat, and the silky lube felt like heaven around his cock, and he gave it a few thrusts before settling into a nice rhythm.

It was way better than just wanking himself off, but it wasn't quite as good as the real thing, and Jo couldn't put his finger on why.

He came with a grunt, and it had scratched that itch for now, but it wasn't satisfying in the way that he had hoped.

Hopefully Kevin was drunk when he ordered it, and with the amount he'd drunk last night, he probably wouldn't remember getting it for him.

*

Kevin showed up at his door that evening, looking strangely fresh for a man who'd spent all of last night drinking and throwing up.

"So, have you tried it yet?"

Jo thought about lying, but he could feel his cheeks getting warmer as Kevin grinned at him.

"You did, didn't you?" Kevin rubbed his hands together, heading for the living room, and Jo didn't even try and protest his innocence.

"Did you like it?"

Jo shrugged, he could feel his cheeks burning, he wasn't used to talking about sex, and definitely not when he was sober.

Stumbling over his words, he sat down next to Kevin on the sofa, hoping that this would be the end of the conversation, and they could just play video games and watch a movie.

"As good as the real thing?" Kevin looked up at him with a cheeky grin on his face, and Jo knew that he wasn't going to hear the end of this for a very long time.

"Not quite." Jo thought about lying, but he just wanted this conversation over and done with as quickly as possible. "It's just not quite as good as the real thing, you know?"

"Toys can never beat the real thing."

Kevin turned round, kneeling on the sofa, and just as Jo was about to ask if he was okay, he pulled down his jeans and boxers to reveal a shiny red ribbon bow poking out from between his cheeks.

Jo couldn't take his eyes off it, wondering how on earth he'd got it to stick to his hole, when Jo couldn't even get them to stick to wrapping paper.

"I have another gift for you." Kevin looked back over his shoulder, and Jo sat staring, his mouth hanging open as he tried to figure out exactly what Kevin was talking about.

"Well, aren't you going to unwrap it?" Kevin led Jo's fingers to his hole, and he felt the smooth silicone of butt plug underneath the bow.

"You did this for me?"

"Flirting didn't seem to be working, so I thought I'd be a little more direct."

"You were flirting with me?" Jo snorted in laughter, wondering how he could have missed that, when Kevin was anything but subtle at the best of times.

"No, I just offer myself up like this to all my friends." Kevin laughed, clenching around the butt plug and making the bow sparkle as it moved.

Jo could have slapped himself for being such an idiot, but he definitely wasn't going to make that mistake again.

"I really like you."

"I really like you too."

"I want you."

"I want you inside me." Kevin looked back over his shoulder, biting on his lip as he dragged his eyes over Jo, his gaze lingering on the bulge in his jeans.

"I just need to grab... things." Jo sprinted to the bedroom, rushing to grab condoms and lube, and he returned to see Kevin stark naked on his sofa, apart from the red bow.

"You're gorgeous."

"You're wearing too many clothes." Kevin propped himself up on his elbow as he watched Jo get undressed, flinging off clothes as thought it was a race to get rid of them all.

"You have a beautiful cock, it's going to feel so good inside me." Kevin murmured in appreciation, and Jo couldn't help but feel big headed with a sex god like Kevin complimenting him.

"Your wish is my command." Jo cringed at how cheesy it was, and he tore open the condom packet, rolling it on before covering his cock with lube.

Trailing tiny kisses over Kevin's perfect rear, Jo slid the butt plug out, dropping it on the floor, and he took a moment to admire Kevin's hole, all slick and waiting for him.

"Ready?"

"I've been waiting months for this." Kevin buried his face against the cushions, holding his hips up high as a hint to Jo to get on with it.

Jo lined up with his slick hole, even though he'd opened himself up he still felt impossibly tight around him, and he eased his way in, bottoming out in one smooth thrust as Kevin gasped and moaned in pleasure.

"Fuck, you feel amazing inside me." Kevin clenched tight around him, making Jo groan as he felt his balls tighten.

Jo started with slow thrusts, and the noises that Kevin made were so arousing that he thought he could come just from the noises alone, he took his time finding the right angle, brushing up against that spot, waiting until he was close before changing it up, denying him his release as he whimpered in frustration.

He wished that he could keep it up all might, but it seemed cruel to make Kevin wait any longer, and he was on the verge of orgasm himself. Pulling back until only the tip was left in, he thrust in one last time, making sure to hit his prostate square on, triggering his climax as he clenched tight around him.

It was like having his cock trapped in a vice, Kevin's muscles milking every last drop of come out of him as he writhed with the aftershocks, and Jo was floating on a cloud of adrenaline when he flopped down on top of Kevin.

"That was amazing, thank you."

"You and your giant cock have ruined me for other men."

"I aim to please."

"Give me twenty minutes and we'll go again?"

"You're insatiable."

"I am."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
